


A Christmas Surprise for the Ojamajo's

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: The Ojamajo's use a one time Magical Stage Spell to locate their friends whom they haven't seen in a long while and wind up at the North Pole thinking Majo Rika's spell backfired only to learn that Holly,Noelle,Cassidy,Candy and Molly were no ordinary girls but adopted daughters of Santa and Mrs.Claus and during the Holiday Season they went to a special school at the North Pole and each worked in separate areas of the Work Shop.





	A Christmas Surprise for the Ojamajo's

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Terrence is NOT of BMFM origin. He was a famous young Master Musician in the 1800's but passed away during the Second Plague Epidemic in England

**V.O.: There are exactly nineteen days, four hours, twenty one minutes fifty-eight seconds and counting until Santa leaves the North Pole for his trip around the world and all around the North Pole there was chaos! You get it don't you? Who am I? Oh where are my manners? Silly me! My name is Cassidy Claus and I'm in charge of the Naughty and Nice List. Yes THE Naughty and Nice list! Trust me if you tell me your name I can instantly tell you where you stand and no it's no longer done by hand, it's all electronic up here! Now anyways.... nineteen days, four hours, fifty one minutes fifty-eight seconds and counting until the big day and yet again there's someone who isn't behaving this close to the big day! Anyways chaos is ringing through out the workshop as several unexpected visitors showed up during the busiest time of the year! **

**Exterior shows seven girls standing up brushing the snow from their outfits and looking around **

**Doremi looks around saying:** Where ARE we?! 

**Onpu:** I have no idea.... 

**Aiko:** For once I think our teleportation spell backfired 

**Hazuki shivering:** It's so cold and there's so much snow! 

**Momoko turns to Majo Rika saying:** This was YOUR idea! 'Lets all go see where Cassidy lives! Just recite the spell the way I say it and we'll find ourselves at Cassidy house!' you said! Well here we are in the middle of NO WHERE! 

**Majo Rika:** It is absolutely NOT my fault! If Doremi had recited the spell word for word, it would have worked! 

**Onpu:** We all recited the spell word for word, don't go there with me! 

**Pop spies a sign with a map and says:** Why don't we follow the red arrows? 

**Hanna:** Yay! Red signs are always good luck! 

**Momoko:** Let's go. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained. 

**Following the signs down the snowy path, the girls arrive at a beautifully decorated house and decide Hana-chan would be the one to knock on the door. **

**Hana reaches up and knocks on the door jumping a mile in the air when the door was opened by a kind elderly lady saying:** Konn-konnichiwa 

**Mrs. Claus:** Ahh Konnichiwa Hana, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hazuki, Majo Rika, DoDo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, Toto, Fafa and Lala. 

**Onpu:** How do you know our names and our fairies names? 

**Mrs. Claus:** I know all about you girls and your fairies. Please come inside out of the cold. **(Ushers the girls inside out of the cold saying)** Now what can I do for you ladies. 

**Momoko:** We're a tad bit lost, we were trying to find Candy, Holly, Sandy, Noelle, Cassidy, Trinity and Tracey's home when we were transported here for some reason. 

**Mrs. Claus:** Ahh you're not lost. This is where Candy, Holly, Sandy, Noelle, Cassidy, Trinity and Tracey live. Unfortunately you've arrived at a very busy time for them. At the moment they're all in music class. Then it will be their lunch hour. Would you like to sit in on their music class and hear them play 

**Hazuki:** Really? Can we?! 

**Mrs. Claus:** Of course girls, follow me.. but first there is a strict uniform code to be adhered to so I'm sorry but you MUST wear the school's uniform! (Opens up a cupboard door, reaches in and pulls out seven school uniforms and hands them out saying) You girls may change over there behind that privacy screen, I'll wait here. **(Waits while the girls go change their clothes and come back out saying)** That's more like it, here are your name tags, now then quickly and quietly follow me to the music building. **(Escorts the girls down a long hall that led to a set of double doors that she opened and said)** Quickly and quietly inside please, this is the Music Building the girls are in room 24B so follow me.** (Quickly walks down the hall with the girls behind her until she stopped outside room 24B then knocks on the door and greets the Music Teacher saying)** Terrence I'm sorry to interrupt your class dear, but these girls are friends of Holly, Noelle, Cassidy, Candy and Molly. Would it be alright with you if they sat in on the music class? 

**Terrence eyes the seven girls saying:** What instruments do you girls play? 

**Doremi:** Piano 

**Pop:** Trumpet 

**Hazuki:** Violin 

**Aiko:** Harmonica 

**Onpu:** Flute 

**Momoko:** Acoustic Guitar 

**Hana:** Accordion 

**Terrence:** Beautiful! Inside Piano's to the left, Hazuki over with Cassidy in the strings section, Onpu and Pop over with Trinity and Tracey in the wind section, Momoko follow Hazuki to the string section, Aiko you go with Onpu to the wind instruments, Hana you go on over with Doremi in the Piano section. We're short seven because of the births of several new fawns.** (Turns and says)** I'll see to it that they're made welcomed Ma'am no need to worry. **(Steps inside the large auditorium and says)** Class, we've seven new visitors that are going to make up for Twinkles, Sparkles, Glitter, Shimmer, Glimmer, Jingles and Cassidy's absence. The concert WILL go on this evening at exactly 8 P.M.! Twilight please hand out the extra booklets of sheet music and the rest of you turn to It Came Upon a Midnight Clear, we've yet to finish what we've started practicing yesterday! **(Heads to the front of the class and gets everyone ready then starts the practicing of It Came Upon a Midnight Clear until the bell rang for lunch and says)** Right back here after lunch ladies and gentlemen at 2 P.M. sharp! Unless you're needed else where. **(Claps his hands saying)** Have a good lunch and if you wish the music room IS open for those who want to come back early and get a solo practice session in before class starts. Now off to lunch!

**All students file out of the music room and down the all towards the cafeteria where they all line up and receive a nice hot special holiday lunch of Lasagna, Diet Soda, home made biscuits, and vanilla apple cinnamon cup cakes decorated with Christmas decorations all made by Holly and Sandy who had been excused from class that day to prepare the special lunch and dessert course.**

**After everyone was seated, Mrs. Claus lead the students in the blessing of the food then lunch started. **

**Aiko takes a huge bite out of her lasagna and says to a freshly seated Holly and Sandy:** This is DELICIOUS guys! How long does it take to make this? 

**Holly:** We left early to get things set up at 10 so I'd say the lasagna took three hours and it just came out of the oven along with the cup cakes, the drinks well they've been on ice all night. 

**Sandy:** This place is open twenty four hours a day for those who get hungry. 

**Momoko:** I've been wondering, Who IS that lady that met us at the door? 

**Candy:** Yeesh you know our FATHER but you have no idea who our MOTHER is?! WOW! Talk about under rated! 

**Pop drops her fork and says in awe at the sudden realization as to whom the lady was and says:** Th-th-that's MRS.CLAUS! 

**Sandy:** Very good! Yes that's mother. You see most people view us as ELVES but really we're human children who passed away long time ago. My sisters are Sandy,

**Trinity and Tracey.** Our family name was Baker and we lived in the wealthy section of Liverpool. Holly's sisters are Cassidy, Candy and Noelle and they lived in the wealthy section of England and went to prominent Private All Girls Day Schools. Where as we went to Public Catholic Schools. 

**Onpu:** But how did you wind up here Cassidy? 

**Candy heaves a sigh and says:** Ever hear of 'The Magic of the Christmas Lights'? 

**All Ojamajo's**: Yes 

**Sandy:** We were all young at the time we died and well, our souls didn't quite grasp that our bodies were no longer living and we were wandering around England for quite some time trying to figure out what to do. My sisters and I all passed away on December twenty third where as Cassidy and her sisters all died within a year of eachother. We met for the first time under an Elm Tree that was on Cassidy's family plot, Class and Social Status kept us from ever meeting while alive but after we died, there were no more class boundaries to worry about. We sat around getting to know each other and then we just went back to our own sides of the cemetery and stayed there. That is until December first when a mysterious light brought us here and we were all adopted by the Claus's. Santa's wonderful as is Merry, I haven't been sick a day since I was brought here. Our bodies still rest in our family plots but what you see in front of you are replica's of the long gone bodies. 

**Noelle:** Actually, Cassidy died on December twenty first, three days after her thirteenth birthday after being hit by a distracted driver as she crossed the street to the Department Store to finish off her Christmas Shopping, I died shortly after New Years Day after my best friend's back yard house caught fire with no escape after her mother insisted bars be put on the windows and a gate put in between the screen door and the wooden door effectively trapping us and Candy died very close to Easter after her appendix burst, she was rushed to hospital in critical condition only to pass away at midnight Easter Sunday, the Doctors waited too long to operate. The twins died in a boating accident when their cousin who was old enough to know enough NOT to stand up in a row boat, stood up in the row boat to wave at her beau who was coming up the lake in a row boat, causing the boat to rock then tip over. The oar flew up in the air then came down and hit Trinity hard on the top of the head knocking her unconscious then the bow of the boat hit Tracey in the back of the head knocking her out. By the time our uncle found the row boat, our cousin Shannon had somehow made it back to shore in the row boat of her beau, Trinity and Tracey had been underwater for two hours. 

**Momoko:** When were you found? 

**Trinity:** Three hour later Tracey surfaced after being trapped under the capsized row boat that sank and trapped our bodies on the bottom of the shallow lake. When I say shallow, I mean it was only six feet eighteen inches deep where we were boating. Shannon's older brother Tobias and a few of his friends were poking the bottom of the lake with long poles when his pole hit the bottom of the row boat. It took Tobias and Ethan fifteen minutes to lift the boat off the bottom, turn it upright, get it to the surface then go back down and recover my body. No autopsy was needed, everyone on site knew Shannon was responsible for our deaths, everyone that is except Shannon. She was oblivious to everything, she just couldn't get it in her head that we were dead and not playing a prank on her. Even at our Funeral, she was offended that everyone was grieving over us and not paying attention to her. Shannon became even more offended when her fiancé postponed their wedding to allow people to grieve our deaths. Every year on the anniversary of our deaths, she came to the cemetery and off loaded on our tombstone saying 'It's all your fault Cody pushed our wedding date further ahead! Why did you have to plan that stupid stunt that went wrong?! You RUINED my life!' Even after she got married and had her first baby, she blamed us for her wedding being pushed ahead a few years.

**Doremi:** But five of you are dressed in Ojamajo outfits! Are you Witchlings? 

**Trinity:** Yes of the highest Caliber. We know the Queen of the Witch World and we've done all the Witchling exams and flew through them one after the other and now we have our choice of what outfits to wear. Since the vast majority of the time four of us are in the kitchen, we have the Patisserie Uniforms on, Cassidy wears the reverse side of the same outfit since she's in the computer lab all day and half the night watching the lists and Trinity and Tracey each wear your last outfits but since Trinity takes care of the reindeer i.e. mucking out their stalls and freshening up their hay, she wears overalls and boots, Tracey also wears overalls and boots since she's outside most of the time. **(Notices Cassidy had dozed off and pokes her saying)** Hey, hey Cass? Cass? Cass wake up!

**Cassidy wakes up an says:** Sorry! I've been awake all night working out a glitch in the list program. Someone somewhere transferred all the good kids to the bad kids list and all the bad kids to the Good Kids List. It's been a nightmare for all of us working in the computer lab. Those lists are compiled all year long and to have someone somewhere tamper with them to this degree, tells me they're highly skilled in computer programming and know what they're doing as this has happened twice this year and since this is the third time, I back traced the program all the way to the witch world to a young Wizard named Nathaniel! The little brat's getting nothing this year except a stocking full of coal! I've yet to tell his mother what he's done and it won't be a Merry Christmas for that little spoiled rotten brat this year either! This will be three times he's been ratted out by me to his mother who is a witch and has a no nonsense attitude when it comes to tampering with North Pole Computer Programs. I know what he's after as well, he wants to know what he's getting for Christmas this year and it's nothing for a third year in a row. If he doesn't shape up, he's going on father's Naughty List until he does smarten up and behave. He's a miserable little brat mean to the other kids because he's bigger and stronger than they are so he bullies them into handing over whatever goodies they get from their parents. 

**Onpu**: Nathaniel, Nathaniel....hmmmm name sounds familiar yet I just can't pull up a face to match the name..... 

**Cassidy pulls out her tablet, taps on the list program, then the naughty list and taps on Nathaniel's picture saying:** This is the miserable little brat that's hacked the list program three years running. 

**Doremi:** Ehh?! It says he lives with Majo Tawny a computer expert. Majo Tawny? 

**Cassidy:** Sister to Majo Fawn and Majo Candy no not my sister Candy. Majo Candy taught us how to make Christmas Sweets. She lives to the east of here in the first house on the right with the red and white roof and green and pink door. You can get to her through the hall that leads to the kitchen. Majo Tawny's not going to like this one way or the other, she had hoped that the last time he did this, he'd have learned his lesson. Apparently not. I'll have to call Tawny and let her know her little brat's at it again, plug your ears if you value your hearing.** (Closes the list program and taps on the skype icon then taps on Majo Tawny's name allowing the video call to go through until Majo Tawny answered) **

_**Majo Tawny:** Hello? _

**Cassidy:** Hello Tawny 

_**Majo Tawny:** Why hello Cassidy dear. What can I do you in for today? _

**_Cassidy:_ **Nathaniel's at it again this year. 

_**Majo Tawny:** AGAIN?! What's he done this time?_

**Cassidy:** Transfered all the names of the good kids on the good list to the naughty list and all the naughty kids to the good list. He's also bullying the littler kids in school, making them give him all their special treats under the threat that he'll beat them up and put them on the permanent naughty list. Make no bones about it Tawny, father's put him on the Naughty List. 

_**Majo Tawny:** I will deal with my little trouble maker right now. Thank you for telling me what he's been up to. Now if you will excuse me, I have a delinquent to attend to! **(Hangs up to go deal with Nathaniel) **_

**Onpu:** That was Majo Tawny? 

**Cassidy:** That was Majo Tawny, she's super strict with Nathaniel. It takes love and kindness to raise a child the right way, yet Nathaniel....he's a hard nut to <yawn> crack. Feels as though I won't be going to afternoon classes in my section. Instead I'll be going to bed to catch up on my sleep. 

**Candy:** So you won't be coming to the concert tonight then? 

**_Cassidy:_ **The Concert! Oh I forgot all about it! I haven't been in Music Class for three weeks because of Nathaniel hacking our system! 

**_Trinity:_ **Then you'd better go get Rodney to sign off on an excuse note for your absence from class for the last three weeks! Otherwise Terrence won't let you participate in the Concert. 

**Cassidy pushes her chair back, stands up, grabs her hat that she puts back on her head and leaves out the side hall heading to the List Room, where she opened the door, walked in and headed directly to the back stopping at a door with the name Rodney Chief List Inspector painted on the glass, took a deep breath then reached out and knocked on the door then waited until she heard the okay to go in, reached out and opened the door, removing her hat and says:** Sorry to interrupt your lunch boss, but I need an excuse slip to get into music class so I can participate in the concert tonight. 

**Rodney chokes on his sandwich, whips open his top right hand drawer and pulls out the emergency excuse slip saying between coughs:** Oh my candy canes, the concert! I'd forgotten all about it! With Nathaniel hacking the system and changing the lists, I've kept you away from Music Class for three weeks!** (Fills out the excuse note and signs it saying)** It's a good thing that you play the guitar and can practice while watching the list! **(Hands Cassidy her excuse note saying)** Here's your note, now get back to the Dining Hall and eat a decent meal for once! Now that Candy has Nathaniel on restrictions, you can get back to school! 

**Cassidy takes the excuse note from Rodney and says:** Thank you Rodney!** (Backs out of Rodney's office, closing the door behind her and heads back to the dining hall rejoining her friends and siblings saying)** One Code Red Level One Emergency Excuse Note in hand! Now I've just got to change into my uniform after I've had lunch. 

**Candy places a plate with a huge chunk of piping hot lasagna in front of Cassidy with a bottle of Dr. Pepper saying:** Here, we saved you a giant slice of Lasagna and the last two bottles of Dr. Pepper and the last two bottles of water. How much practice have you gotten in during your three week absence from Music Class? Not to mention all the homework you must have piling up from your other classes. 

**Cassidy:** I practiced every day all day and night, while eating, while doing homework brought to me from other classes and while battling Nathaniel's cyber attacks. Don't forget, I come from a family of Musician's. The only thing my sisters and I were allowed to do at school was practice our instruments for hours on end because it was more 'becoming' and 'ladylike' than being a ruffian outside getting our clothes dirty and don't forget I was a teenager when I died. 

**Doremi:** You were a teenager?! 

**Cassidy:** Yes, I was thirteen when I died. Don't confuse your modern definition of Teenager with how I would have been defined. Teens today are considered 'Young Adults', in our day, we were considered Adults, ready to leave home, get married and start having children. Matter of fact, my best friend was betrothed to an older boy named Andrew. Andrew survived the plague because he was living in the open air out in the country. Like me, he was from a Generationally Wealthy Family and his father and my best friend Genny’s father arranged her marriage to him and less than three weeks later, Genny's sister Bertie was to be married to a boy named Thomas who was also from a Generationally Wealthy Family, lived out in the fresh air of the country in a huge house where the windows were always open and all the beds were aired out every day and the floors were mopped and the house was clean. No chance of the plague coming in there. When the Spanish Flu broke out, father, mother and us kids were out in the English Countryside at our Country House getting ready for Christmas and the arrival home of our older brothers Alex, Teddy, Shawn, Edward, Michael and Marshall from University and our older sisters Alicia, Willow, Bridgette, Mary, Susan and Anna. Alicia and Willow went off to Teachers College to become Teachers, Bridgette-and Mary-Ellen went to become Nurses, Susan and Anna became Seamstresses and often sent us home new clothes a few sizes bigger than necessary to accommodate further growth spurts, it's just a shame that our School Teacher didn't approve of the dresses being a few sizes bigger. She often sent home letters to mother and father claiming how ‘distasteful, inappropriate, suggestive, revealing and vulgar ‘ our dresses were and how could they allow us to leave home wearing dresses so ‘distasteful, inappropriate, suggestive, revealing and vulgar’. I started working at a Soda Shoppe after school everyday just so that I could save up a little extra spending money since grandmamma forced father to cut my spending money off. She didn't approve of father in her words ‘just handing me an envelope full of cash on Saturday Morning’ for doing in her words 'nothing'. Hmmm no, I had chores to get done Sunday to Friday during the week before and after school and work. I had to wash dishes after every meal, I had laundry to wash, beds to air out everyday, Grocery Shopping on Wednesdays, I walked the dog, cleaned up after our dog, groomed the dog myself, I cleaned the house when the hired help passed from the Spanish Flu, I made the meals, sorted the mail that came, weeded the garden and that was therapeutic, gave me time to come up with topics for my Composition Papers. I even picked fresh fruit from our orchards and ensured the root cellar was fully stocked with fruits and vegetables. Father appreciated everything I did and that's why I got an envelope stuffed with cash from him and unlimited rides in his company car into town since we lived out in the country in the fresh air away from the city. I was going Christmas Shopping with the envelope full of cash father slid to me on my way out the door. 

**Candy:** So grandmamma had you pegged as doing nothing to earn your keep as well? She told mother that if she continued to ‘spoil' me, she would Madame Patricksson even paraded us before the school board’s Dress Code Review Panel to have them determine if our dresses were in violation of the Dress Code.

**Trinity snickers saying:** It's just too bad the Review Board disagreed with her ruling saying that it was wholly appropriate for a girls dress to be made a few sizes bigger than necessary to accommodate further growth spurts and to provide room for blossoming bosoms. Poor Amanda always got the brunt of her sharp tongue and disapproving tongue clicks, red notes and multiple visits to model her dresses and blouses and skirts before the School Board. Amanda's dresses, skirts and blouses were always ‘distasteful, vulgar, suggestive and highly inappropriate for a blossoming young lady'. 

**Aiko:** Your teacher had a problem with the top of your dresses and blouses being a few sizes bigger than necessary to accommodate blossoming bosoms? 

**Tracey:** Madame Patricksson had a problem with all girls whose chests pushed the front of their dresses out. Amanda was three years older than Cassidy but they were still fast friends up until Cassidy passed away after being hit by a distracted motor car driver who kept on driving after hitting her sending her sailing through the air thirty feet. I still remember the scene to this day, it was horrible! Her brand new pale pink pea coat, purse and matching hat were covered in blood, all of her bones were broken and he just continued driving as though he'd only run over a pot hole and not hit a child crossing the street. The Traffic Officer on Duty that day wrote down his license plate number

**Doremi:** I would love to be a free teenager! To do as I please! No bedtimes! No chores! No homework! 

**Onpu:** Doremi, Cassidy lived during very different times. Even though Cassidy and Sandy would have been thirteen meaning new teenagers, they were considered adults and because they're girls, a financially disastrous nightmare to their father. The only proper course of action to be taken was to marry them off as soon as possible. Schooling would have ended for them as soon as they turned thirteen unless they went to a Finishing School where they would continue their education until they graduate. The modern day definition of a teenager didn't come into being until the fifties, up until the fifties you were considered to be an adult at the age of thirteen. Once you hit thirteen, Cassidy's Society expected you to be finished with your childhood, ready to focus on studying for a career, preparing to enter the Familial Workplace and start earning an income so you can start saving money. If you're a girl, you're employment choices in Cassidy's world are: Nursing, Midwifery, Cooking, Housemaid, Scullery Maid, Governess and Teaching. What were you dreaming of being before you died in that traffic accident 

**Cassidy sighs and says:** An Illustrated Children's Author. My parents weren't supportive of my dreams, they thought they were preposterous, ridiculous, illogical, impossible and inappropriate for a young lady of my Social Status and breeding. My mother had already enrolled me in her Alma Matter, signed me up for the Women's League, The Ladies Auxiliary Club, I had Etiquette Lessons every day during Spring, Summer and Winter Vacation for eight hours with sixteen other girls, Elocution Lessons, Ladies Choir, Traditional Dance Lessons, Quilting Club, Sewing Circles, Baking Club, Art Classes, Red Cross Girls Club, Dressage and I don't mean Equestrian Dressage, I mean learning how to put together a proper outfit that is Socially and age appropriate. By the time a girl hits the double digits in age, it's time to start thinking about either donating all your Juvenile dresses, pinafores, stockings, shoes, coats and purses in exchange for more mature and grown up clothes, shoes, hats and purses or passing them down to the next little girl in the family. . Gone are the ribbons and cute patterned dresses, coats and purses, welcome plain skirts, blouses, coats, hats and purses, sensible tights and shoes. You learn to put your hair up in a mature hair style, then it's off first to Charm School where you begin to evolve from childish, immature, unrefined, ill mannered child into a well mannered, socially acceptable young lady then it's off to Finishing School, where you begin to learn how to secure a husband , keep the household account books in good standing, how to cook, clean, bake, sew and carry on a socially acceptable conversation with other ladies using acceptable conversation topics like: who's daughter is getting ready for marriage, who is about to become a mother, who's mother is about to become a grandmother, the weather, upcoming Church Activities, upcoming Ladies Auxiliary Activities, upcoming Sewing Circle news. You were trained and groomed from a very early age what topics are proper, what topics to avoid like the plague , how to arrange your schedule to ensure that you're seen in all the proper places at the right times, with the right people, wearing the correct outfit incase you're being judged by the elder women and incase the Reverend’s wife, mother, mother-in-law or daughters overhear your conversation, you are trained to only talk about Socially appropriate conversational topics. 


End file.
